The present invention relates broadly to muscle and joint braces and, more particularly, to a device for stabilizing the hand and wrist of a user while the hand is clenched into a fist for use during boxing activities.
When considering boxing injuries, most people think of injuries related to getting batted freely about the head and torso. Nevertheless, even though the hand is covered by the boxing glove, the hand and, more particularly, the metacarpophalangeal (MCP) joints are subject to injury due primarily to displacement or derangement caused by repeated trauma. Hand injury and reinjury in boxing can be lessened by increasing the application of various safety measures including methods of wrapping and gloving the hands and usage of custom-fit protective devices.
Typically, pads are placed over the knuckles of a boxer and taped into place which, if skillfully done, can strengthen the wrist and hand. However, care must be used when applying the tape which can be a time-consuming process.
Therefore, if the boxer desires hand stabilization and accompanying knuckle or MCP joint protection, a lengthy, dependent on the skill and knowledge of the applier, and time-consuming wrapping and taping process must be undertaken in order to properly stabilize the boxer's hand.